


Medley

by Twicetot



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: F/F, Sad, Smoking, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-29
Updated: 2018-09-29
Packaged: 2019-07-20 07:45:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16132808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Twicetot/pseuds/Twicetot
Summary: Unrequited love and smoking with a friend.





	Medley

**Author's Note:**

> This is a complete and total mess and I apologize.  
> It’s not edited, this is just what spewed out of my mind.
> 
> It started based off of the song 102 by Matty Healy but then I started listening to other songs from The 1975 and it has a little bit of a few of them so that’s why I called it “Medley”.

Momo walks the dimly lit streets with her hands in the pockets of her coat, cigarette hanging from her lips, smoke circling her face in the breeze.

 

2:37am.

 

She had woken just past two again and couldn’t fall asleep so of course, what better time to take a walk on a cold fall night than two in the morning?

  


She always liked the dead of night like this.

The streets are empty and quiet, the crickets chirp softly in the bushes she passes, and the flickering street lights guide her way.

She finds calm in all of this.

 

“Momo.” A voice calls out and Momo looks up, squinting her eyes at the figure on the porch she’s passing by.

Sana.

Of course her feet led her this way.

Of course Sana’s awake.

This is their time.

The time of the night they would stay up together just talking about anything and everything.

 

“Hey.” Momo greets, blowing smoke from the corner of her mouth, and she makes her way over to her friend, pulling the box of cigarettes out of her pocket to offer one to younger girl who accepts it with a smile.

 

“Couldn’t sleep?” Sana asks, placing the cigarette between her lips.

“What do you think?” Momo responds with a soft chuckle, flicking her lighter and holding it out to Sana who leans in, lighting the stick.

Sana smiles around the foot and exhales the smoke through her nose.

“Sit.”

 

Momo sits on the step below Sana and rests her elbow on Sana’s knee, holding the cigarette to her lips again as she fixes her gaze on the pavement in front of the house.

 

The two sit in silence together for a bit. Both finishing and starting new cigarettes.

It’s a comfortable silence but Momo breaks it anyway.

 

“How are things with Dahyun?” She asks, still staring out at the quiet street as she taps the cigarette ashes onto the ground.

“Amazing.” Sana says with a lovesick sigh. “Everyday just feels like something new with her.”

 

Momo’s shoulders fall and she lets the smoke escape her lips before turning her head to look up at Sana, noticing her wide smile and starry eyes as she talks.

 

“You’re in love with her.” Momo says, turning to look back at the street as she brings her cigarette to her lips, taking a slow drag.

Sana laughs softly and she nudges Momo with her knee. “What makes you say that?” She asks.

_“Because I’m in love with you and I know the signs.”_ Runs through Momo’s head but she settles for scoffing and looking up at the younger girl.

“It’s so obvious.” She says simply. “The way you talk about her, the way your eyes light up-“

“Like how yours do when you look at me?” Sana interrupts.

Momo just stares up at Sana, her mouth open slightly.

She quickly averts her gaze and licks her lips nervously as she taps the ashes from her cigarette again.

“Sorry.” Sana says in a soft voice, looking down at her slippers as she takes a drag.

  


Silence for a few minutes. Uncomfortable. Unexpected. Full of thinking on both sides.

  


“I should get going.” Momo says after a bit, tossing the butt of her cigarette into the street as she begins to stand up but fingers wrapping around her wrist stop her.

“Wait.” Sana says but Momo doesn’t look back at the girl. Just stares at the pavement in front of her.

“I do love her.” Sana says weakly. “I love her and I’m sorry… For that.”

 

Momo’s heart drops and she has to fight back tears but she turns to look at Sana anyway.

“Don’t you dare be sorry about loving her.” She says seriously, pulling her wrist out of Sana’s grasp to hold her hand properly.

“I’m a big girl, I’ll be fine.” She adds with a weak laugh and Sana returns it, looking back down at her slippers.

Momo squeezes Sana’s hand, making her look up into Momo’s eyes. Gives a small reassuring smile.

“I’ll be fine.” She says again, receiving a nod and a mirroring smile from Sana.

 

* * *

 

The walk home is long.

Well, it feels long when you can’t see the sidewalk in front of you through your own tears.

 

_“I love her.”_ Sana’s voice repeats over and over in her head.

 

Momo presses the heel of her hand to her forehead as if to shut up the broken record in her mind.

It doesn’t work.

 

When she gets home she crawls into bed, kicking her shoes off over the edge of the bed and she curls herself around her stuffed bear, burying her face in the fur to muffle her sobs.

 

_“I love her.”_

 

Maybe if Momo had confessed her feelings sooner, maybe if she hadn’t been such a coward… Maybe Sana would be saying those words about her.

 

Maybe.

 

3:41am.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on twitter @/twicetot


End file.
